Maybe the Mayfly
by animegirlfroggy
Summary: Vash enters a town called Ashwall an dsmells doughnuts that leads him to a small Inn. What does this Inn hold for him?


Chapter One

Not the Usual

Vash the Stampede was wandering across the desert with Millie and Meryl in tow as they always were, searching for a town to stop in a rest for a night or two. Vash seemed as eccentric and happy as always but on the inside his heart was aching. He had wandered across Gunsmoke a wanted man, always hunted, never able to rest even though all he really wanted was love and peace, and more then anything, love.

He always smiled when he saw a happy couple, nodded to the energetic and playful children. But how nice would it be, if he could have that. A peaceful life, a happy life… A life filled with the ever-fleeting mayfly, called love.

The three weary travelers walked into a small town that was labeled by a small sign reading 'Welcome to Ashwall'. The town was named for the high ash-colored wall on the south-west side that kept violent sandstorms that ravaged the area at bay.

Only a few moments after their arrival Vash sniffed the air excitedly and began to run down the town's main road like a child chasing an ice cream truck.

"Vash where do you think you're going!" demanded Meryl tired and impatiently

"I smell doughnuts!" shouted Vash as he took off down the street, following his

nose to a small inn that was serving food on the first floor. He darted in and looked around to see a woman in her thirties place a plate freshly made doughnuts on a pedestal and prepare to cover them with a lid. The woman was in her mid twenties, about average height and average build, with flat brown hair pulled back behind her head. Freckles covered her face and oval glasses rested on her nose. She wasn't bad looking; she just was not the usual kind of girl that men, including Vash went 'ga-gah' over.

Before she could place the lid over the doughnuts, all the doughnuts were missing and more then enough double dollars to pay for them sat in their place. She looked around and saw Vash sitting right there holding all the doughnuts in his arms as he ate them joyfully.

"Mmmm yummy, oh boy oh boy!" he said as he began devouring the doughnuts one after another "These are the best doughnuts I ever had!" Vash added in between bites "So warm and fresh!"

The woman watched and giggled a little as Vash devoured ever last doughnut, not leaving a single crumb of one left. Vash laid his head on the counter, a large, somewhat goofy smile across his face.

"If I died now I'd die a happy man." proclaimed Vash happily.

"I'm glad you liked my doughnuts mister…" said the woman smiled at Vash who sat up quickly.

"Valentinez, just call me Valentinez, no mister needed." said Vash, thinking fast.

"Well Mister Valentinez, it's nice to meet you, my name is Ai."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Ai, say did you make those doughnuts?"

"Yes I did, I've never seen anyone who liked my doughnuts so much, a lot of people think their rather plain."

"I have a rather weak spot for them to tell you the truth." Replied Vash sweetly.

Suddenly the door opened again and Meryl and Millie walked in as Meryl looked around irritated as she spotted Vash sitting at the bar talking to Ai.

"There you are!" she exclaimed angrily "Don't run off like that, and look there aren't even any doughnuts here you idiot!" shouted Meryl and she shook Vash slightly.

"Actually Mister Valentinez already ate all the doughnuts before you got here." interjected Ai kindly. "Are you Mister Valentinez's girlfriend?"

"What! Me? No way I would never date this buffoon!" retorted Meryl grumpily.

_Hmph. Couldn't he think up a better name then Valentinez. That idiot. _Though Meryl sitting down at the counter.

"No Meryl be nice." said Millie softly as she sat next to Meryl "There is no need to be so hostile." Meryl said nothing; her only response was a few grumbles.

"I'm sorry, I just though the way you seemed so worried about him, you must be going out." Ai added apologetically.

"No it's ok." replied Meryl softly.

"Can I get any of you something to eat or drink?" offered Ai. "We've got some dinner cooking in the back if you'd like some, and I can get you a soda or something here at the bar if you'd like."

"Got any more doughnuts?" asked Vash hopefully

"No not right now, you ate all two dozen, but there will be some here for breakfast if you want to stay the night."

"I'll be here, but for now I'll take a plate of whatever's cooking Miss Ai."

The three of them each ordered a plate of food; Millie had a root beer float to go with hers, Meryl and ice tea, and Vash a beer as they ate happily.

"So will you need two rooms or three?" asked Ai as she cleaned off their plates when they were done.

"Two will be fine." replied Meryl, wiping her face off with a napkin. "That was really good, thank you."

"No problem, I don't mind at all." said Ai modestly.

"It really was good." added Vash with a kind smile.

"Mmmm hmmm." Added Millie as she smiled contently and finished off her root beer float. "Delicious."

"Hey Miss Ai, mind if I have another beer?" asked a familiar voice for the other end of the counter. Vash looked as Ai pulled out another beer and walked it down to none other then Nicholas D. Wolfwood who sat on the end of the bar, his cross-punisher next to him as he took a long drag off of his cigarette.

"Here you go Mister Wolfwood." said Ai as she handed Wolfwood his beer with a smile.

"Thank you." He said looking towards Vash.

"Hey!" exclaimed Vash "What are you doing here?" he asked, walking over and placing an arm around his shoulders.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to notice me Vash." replied Wolfwood with a smile. "I'm just passing through, like you are."

"Good to see you again."

"You know I was going to have one of those doughnuts."

"I can't help it if you're too slow."

"I'll show you whose slow." said Wolfwood with a smirk as he pulled Vash into a headlock.

"Hey lemme go! What do you think your doing!" shouted Vash, pulling on Wolfwoods arm, flailing like a madman.

Wolfwood laughed and let Vash go who sat down with Wolfwood and began talking and drinking with him. Mille and Meryl went to be a short while latter while Vash and Wolfwood stayed up late drinking, talking, and laughing as good friends often did. Ai continued to serve the Vash and Wolfwood, as well as the few other remaining customers until it was about two in the morning.

"All right you two, you've been drinking for an awfully long time, I don't know how you're still sitting up straight. But it's time to go to bed now." said Ai as she wiped off the counter in front of them.

"All riiightt" said Vash slurring a little as he stood up, his arm around Wolfwood again as they had just been singing together. "Lests go to bed!"

"Mmmm hmmm shounds good to meee…" replied Wolfwood as they began marching up the stairs together. "Your room is number two Mister Wolfwood. Mister Vash, your in room four, and your friends are in room three."

Vash and Wolfwood both parted as they reached the top of the stairs, and fell asleep drunk on their own beds. After all of that alcohol, they both slept soundly. But at about 8 O' Clock in the morning, the smell of fresh doughnuts wafted upstairs and into Vash's room. Vash leapt up from his bed, wide awake at the first sniff as he bolted down stairs, leaping over a table where several men were seated and landing sitting down on a stool at the counter.

"Doughnuts!" he proclaimed happily as Ai brought out a plate brimming with even more doughnuts then before. "Oh boy oh boy!" he shouted, his mouth hanging open excitedly as he drooled slightly in anticipation. He looked so adorable right then, like a dog begging for its favorite treat.

"Here you are Mister Valentinez, fresh doughnuts, help yourself." She said, sitting plate in front of him. Vash happily gobbled up the doughnuts, scarfing them down happily just like he did the day before. "Do you want anything else to go with your doughnuts Mister Valentinez?" asked Ai sweetly.

"I'll take a heaping plate of whatever is cooking Miss Ai." Replied Vash, his mouth half full of doughnuts.

"Geez, don't make a pig of your self." came a slightly annoyed female voice from behind him. Vash turned around as he continued stuffing his face with doughnuts to see Meryl and Millie sit at a table near by eating their own breakfast.

"Shorry!" said Vash as he continued stuffing his face with the remaining doughnuts. "Ahhhh…" he said when he was finished. "Now they were good, really good!" he proclaimed.

"Thank you." said Ai, sitting a plate of food on the counter.

"Mmmm thank you very much." he said, beginning to devour his food "You're an excellent chef."

"You very kind."

"Mmmm I mean it, this stuff is delicious!" proclaimed Vash as he continued to eat happily.

Ai smiled as she waited on some of the other customers she couldn't help but smile with 'Mr.Valentinez's' light-hearted attitude. While he was finishing his breakfast, down strolled Wolfwoods with a slight stretch and a big yawn. He looked surprisingly well rested, as did Vash, even after all the drinking they did.

Wolfwood sat down at the counter next to Vash and smiled at Ai.

"Good morning Miss Ai."

"Good morning Mister Wolfwood, what can I get you?"

"I'll take a coffee and some eggs and bacon if you don't mind. And one of those doughnuts if this idiot didn't eat them all." Wolfwood added the last part with a joking smile as he gestured to Vash who had just cleaned his plate.

"Hey!" exclaimed Vash "What if I did eat them all? They were good!"

Ai smiled as she brought out Wolfwoods coffee and breakfast, which including on fresh doughnut.

"I saved you a doughnut Mister Wolfwood, since Mister Valentinez ate them all yesterday."

"Thank you very much." replied Wolfwood as he triumphantly picked up his doughnut and ate it in front of the wide-mouthed drooling Vash.

"Awww I want it!" whined Vash a little, joking with Wolfwood.

"Now now mister Valentinez, you got all those other doughnuts, not to mention I make them every morning and every evening."

"Don't tell him that." said Wolfwood with a slight chuckle as he sipped his coffee "You'll never get rid of him at that rate."

Vash stood there with a big smile on his face as he imagined the score of doughnuts he could devour day in and day out. Ai giggled at Vash, she loved his goofiness. It brightened her morning considerably.

"Now does anyone else need anything before I go out for a minute to water the flowers?" Everyone shook there head, although Wolfwood did get a refill on his coffee cup.

"You have a garden?" asked Millie cheerfully.

"Not really a garden, just a few small window boxes with some flowers in them."

"What kind of flowers do you grow?" Ai smiled brightly as she picked up a medium-sized metal watering can.

"Geraniums."


End file.
